Harry Potter la parodia
by tejonalohomora
Summary: Como toda parodia hay que estar bien vacunado para el humor irracional y transgretransgresor, estais advertidos. En esta historia el ministro de magia Fudge encarga a Rita Skeeter una mision muy importante: espiar a todo el personal de Hogwarts profe
1. La infiltrada y la borracha de Umbridge

CAPITULO PRIMERO: LA INFILTRADA Y LA BORRACHA DE UMBRIDGE

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA...

-Tenemos que hacer algo, la escuela esta descontrola - dijo la mujer que parecía un sapo.

-Ya veo, ya veo... tome nota Weasley - señalo al muchacho pelirrojo.

-Como mande señor ministro - asintió mientras escuchaba la conversa medio sorprendido.

La mujer se hallaba sentada en una de las confortables sillones del despacho del ministro.

-Es escandaloso como ese... Dumbledore... lleva la escuela, mas que un colegio parece una discoteca - suspiro amargamente - abunda el libertinaje y la perversión,

el pecado esta a la orden del día - sentenció mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con un enorme pañuelo rosa.

-Una disco... que?

-Una discoteca, ese lugar donde los jóvenes se juntan para dar rienda suelta a su pasiones y locuras - paso con mas fuerza el pañuelo por su frente - es

horroroso, esos adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel.

El ministro y el muchacho pelirrojo intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y volvieron a mirar a aquella mujer con cara de sapo, pasar con mas ímpetu su pañuelo

rosa como si hubiera salido recientemente de una sauna.

-Cuénteme mas cosas sobre esa "discoteca"... quien la dirige, sus objetivos, miembros, actividades programas, toda la información disponible.

-Señor Ministro, si me lo permite debería hacer una investigación a fondo en Hogwarts - propuso Percy Weasley mientras dejaba su libreta en la mesa.

Fudge puso su mano en la frente como intentando encontrar alguna posible respuesta.

-Algún nombre?

Dolores Umbridge se frotaba las manos, era su oportunidad para vengarse de aquellos "locos" de Hogwarts que tanto le habían hecho sufrir y por otro lado ganaría

enteros en su carrera en el ministerio.

-Bueno, había pensado en...

Dolores Umbridge guardaba su pañuelo rosa, mientras se preparaba para su gran momento de gloria.

-...en Rita Skeeter, tal vez.

-Queeeee!!!!!!! esa zorraaaaaaa... digo ejem ejem esa... jejeje zorrilla encantadora jijiji - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa de asco.

Fudge y Percy la miraron como si la sapo fuera a dar un brinco des de su sillón y se fuera a comer a ambos.

-Bien, bien pensado Percy... esa periodista vale un imperio, tan profesional, tan leal al ministerio, esta tan buena... - Fudge babeo por un instante. -Percy,

ponte en contacto con Rita Skeeter inmediatamente, tenemos una misión muy importante que cumplir.

-Si, señor ministro.

Percy salió del despacho en dirección a la red flu más cercana, mientras Dolores Umbridge sacaba la petaca de su chaqueta y se echaba un buen trago.

-Dolores, no sabia que bebieras alcohol - miro extrañado a la mujer que aparentaba un sapo cabreado.

-Sí, que pasa... que las gordas no podemos beber. Después de lo acontecido en Hogwarts necesito un estimulante.

-Por cierto, continuando con lo de Hogwarts, si Dumbledore es el causante de que se haya desatado la locura en el colegio, tengo que suponer que su "baby"

de Harry Potter esta metido en el ajo.

Umbridge hecho un ultimo trago y guardo su petaca. Los colores rojos y morados hacían acto de presencia en su mejillas.

-Pues si, Dumbledore es como... como el DJ de la discoteca en Hogwarts, si IP IP es el que mueve los platillos allí IP IP y todos bailan al ritmo de su música.

-Perdón... no entendí... platillos???

-Si, si platillos IP IP IP pero no platillos volantes sino de los otros IP IP de los de la música... ya sabes... lo de bailar y mover el culo... ip ip...

-Dumbledore es músico?

Umbridge saco de nuevo su petaca y de un trago ingerio todo el contenido.

-No, tío... no te enteras ip ip joer pareces tonto... no me prestas atencion ip ip claro como no estoy tan buena como Rita Skeeter... ip ip

-Oh vamos por favor no empecemos con ese tema otra vez, lo pasado pasado esta.

-Y un cuerno, Fudge ip ip. Que bien que te arrimabas a mi cuando querías tema.

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos de personas en dirección al despacho del ministro, estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada, así que Fudge no tuvo mas remedio

que sacar su varita y lanzar un "desmaius" a Dolores Umbridge para que no siguiera largando mas. Sobretodo si la que entraba por esa puerta era la chafardera

numero uno Rita Skeeter.

-Querida Rita, me alegra tanto de verte - dijo Fudge mientas saludaba efusivamente como si antes no hubiera pasado nada de interesante.

-Ministro, el placer siempre es mío.

-Supongo que Percy ya te informo de todo, se trata de un tema muy serio.

- Si, este hombreton pelirrojo me ha puesto al corriente de todo y no me extraña que Hogwarts se haya convertido en una escuela de placer - esto ultimo lo dijo

delante la cara de un nervioso Fudge - en vez de un colegio de hechicería y magia.

-Si, claro... bueno te hemos hecho venir aquí porque tenemos una misión que solo tu puedes hacer. Se trata de...

Pero Rita Skeeter no estaba escuchando a Fudge en aquel momento, su mirada estaba dirigida a la bola de grasa que se encontraba tumbada en el sillón de

su despacho.

-Fudge, que hace Dolores Umbridge aquí... parece borracha... vaya que aquí me huele a lío... - y puso cara de periodista-depredaroda delante su presa

indefensa.

-Ah ella????, nada importante solo esta algo pedo...

-Excusas, aquí huele a exclusiva.

Fudge temiéndose que el instinto depredador y carroñero de dicha periodista hiciera acto de presencia decidió actuar rápidamente.

-Percy, llévate a la perraca de Umbridge a otra sala.

-Oh si señor ministro, donde la llevo?

-No se, donde sea... en objetos perdidos o criaturas magicas... hagalo ya...

-Si señor ministro.

Percy saco su varita y efectúo el hechizo "wingardium Leviosa" sobre la borracha de Umbridge, esta se elevo por los aires (apenas pudo pasar por la puerta

del ministro) y fue depositada en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas de la cuarta planta.

Al rato, Fudge continuo su conversa con Rita.

-Bueno, como te estaba comentando... tengo una misión para ti: quiero que hagas de espía para mi, o sea, para el ministerio de magia. Quiero que te infiltres

en Hogwarts y espíes a Dumbledore, a su "baby" Harry Potter y a cualquiera que pueda parecer sospechoso o sospechosa: profesores, alumnos, fantasmas, personal,

elfos y las entradas y salidas en los dormitorios de los profesores.

-Huy, eso suena muy exitante. Me encanta espiar a la gente, es uno de mis grandes vicios - Rita puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, a esta misión la llamaremos secretamente: "Penetrando en la discoteca", acepta la mission??.

-Si, ooooh es una brillante idea ministro se frotaba Rita las manos. - Fudge me encanta el nombre de la misión, ¿porque será?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////---------------------------------------------------------------

EN ALGUN LUGAR PERDIDO VETE A SABER TU DONDE...

-Colagusano, esta hecha ya la cena cara culo?? - grito el señor oscuro de impaciencia. - Nagini ve a bajo y comprueba lo que esta haciendo el trol de

Colagusano.

La serpiente obedeció inmediatamente a su amo y se deslizo por el suelo sigilosamente hasta llegar a las cocinas de aquel castillo medio en ruinas. Colagusano

no se percato de la llegada de la fiel mascota del Lord oscuro.

-Joer ni que fuera un elfo domestico - protesto en voz baja colagusano. - Menuda mierda de trabajo, y yo que pensaba que seria su mano derecha.

-Colagusano, como no este buena la cena esta vez te mandare a reconstruir este castillo piedra a piedra - dijo Voldemort mientras sostenía la varita entre las

manos huesudas.

-Ya va, ya va... joer cada día esta mas señorito, solo hace falta que haga sonar una campanilla cuando quiera algo - continuaba diciendo en voz baja el hombre.

De mientras, Nagini parecía que susurraba alguna lengua extraña...

-COLAGUSANO!!!! Tengo una hambre que me mueroooo!!! - gritaba Lord Voldemort mientras se removía en su asiento del hambre que tenia. - Espero que este

atontado no haiga cocinado verduras, las odiaba en el orfanato...

-Por fin, acabe - dijo un Colagusano satisfecho de su trabajo en la cocina. - Seguro que este puré de verduras ara las delicias de mi señor. Espero que

sepa valorar mi esfuerzo por mantener su estomago saciado.

-Psiiii psiiii psiiiii psiiiii psisisisi- dijo Nagini.

(Traducción al español)

-Jajaja, jejeje, jijiji, jojojo, jujuju te vas a cagar patas abajo cuando vea lo que has cocinado.

Colagusano cogió la olla de la comida, la cerro con una tapadera para que no se fuera la calor. Subió las escaleras despacio y se dirigió a la salita donde

se hallaba Lord Voldemort.

-Queremos comer, queremos comer!!!! - gritaba Voldemort picando con los cubiertos sobre la mesa. - Tengo una hambre que me comería de una tajada al profesor

Flitwick, sorpréndeme Colagusano.

Colagusano puso la bandeja en la mesa y levanto la tapadera.

-Sorpresaaaaaaaa - grito efusivamente el hombre emocionado.

La vista de Voldemort se dirigió a la olla de puré de verduras.

-Me cago en tu p...(censurado) madre y en tus p... (censurado) muertos, como te atreves cabr... , te voy a partir el c... (censurado), bastardo, sangre marrón,

(selección de insultos no acto para menores ni para mayores de edad), se va a comer la verdura la p... (censurado) de tu madre.

Cuenta la leyenda que por las cercanías de aquel castillo en ruinas, durante un verano miles de luces y rayos se dejaron ver. La gente estaba extrañada ya

que aquel castillo estaba abandonado, mejor dicho aparentemente abandonado.

//////////////////////////////////////////////_---------------------------------------------------------------

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL COMEDOR DE HOGWARTS...

Mesa de Slytherin:

-Deja de mirar a la sangre sucia de Granger, vale.

-Que dices, no la estoy mirando.

-Ya claro, conozco de sobras esa mirada viciosa que pones.

-Pansy, porque no vas a amargarle la vida a otra persona.

-Lo ves, tenia razón... la estabas mirando.

-Te digo que no, solo estaba mirando en esa dirección.

-Ya, claro... y justamente en esa dirección esta la sangre sucia.

En aquel momento Goyle y Crabbe escucharon parte de la conversa y decidieron hacer un comentario de bajo nivel cultural, que perfectamente podría haber

sido censurado en este fanfic.

-Hey, esa sangre sucia vale para un buen polvo sucio - da igual quien digiera la frase de los dos, ambos tiene pocas neuronas estables funcionando

coordinadamente.

Draco y Pansy hicieron una pausa después de sentir dicho comentario de escaso nivel mental y posteriormente continuaron con la discusión.

-No se que te pasa Pansy pero creo que hoy te has levantado algo trol.

-Ya, solo porque te digo la verdad te enfadas. Acaso no la estas mirando?. Venga ya - hizo Pansy un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Mira Pansy no es mi culpa que anoche no te funcionaran las pilas de tu aparato... - y seguidamente Draco le lanzo una taza de leche por la cara, se levanto

de la mesa cogio sus cosas y se marcho cabreado.

Allí va un comentario desafortunado de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Puedo lamerte la leche de la cara, Pansy??

Queda censurada la contestación de Pansy Parkinson.

Mesa de Ravenclaw:

En la mesa de Ravenclaw se ve a Cho Chang llorando, a Cho Chang secándose los mocos, a Cho Chang con los ojos rojos, a Cho Chang consolada por sus amigas,

a Cho chang consolada por un chico, a Cho Chang abrazada con aquel chico, a Cho Chang moreandose con aquel chico, a Cho Chang...

-Y luego dicen que yo soy rara - dijo Luna mientras leía el Quisquilloso y observaba las tácticas amorosas de Cho Chang. - Haber si este novio le dura mas

que el anterior. Al otro casi lo ahoga en al lago, cuando se entero que la iba a dejar.

En aquel momento Cho cHang se despedía de su nuevo novio y dirigió una mirada asesina a la buena de Luna.

-A ti que te pasa rarita - dijo Cho en tono despectivo a Luna.

-A mi nada, yo estoy bien conmigo misma.

-Si, claro... siendo un bicho... - tras este comentario río su gran amiga chivata Marietta.

-A mi me gustan los bichos, porque son naturales y no se disfrazan de lo que son e intentan aparentar otras cosas - contesto calmadamente Luna.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, mira si eres rara que no tienes ni novio - dijo Cho para dejar en ridículo a Luna.

-Prefiero no tener novio que liarme con niños de primer y segundo curso.

-Qué has dicho...

Cho se quedo parada al escuchar tal comentario, pero la que no se contuvo fue Marietta quien cogió el Quisquilloso de Luna y lo lanzo por los aires.

-Haber si lees el profeta como las personas normales, vergüenza de Ravenclaw, bruja asquerosa - dijo en voz alta Marietta para que todos sus compañeros de

casa la escucharan.

Luna ni se inmuto, se levanto de su asiento, cogió la revista del suelo y se volvió a sentar. Abrió el quisquilloso por la pagina donde lo había dejado y

dijo:

-Bonito granizado.

Cho y Mariette se quedaron mirando la uno a la otra

-Que dices loca - le contesto de la manera Mariette.

-Digo que qué bonito granizado llevas.

Cho y Mariette siguen sin entender nada.

-Estas para encerrar, chica.

Luna dejo el quisquilloso en la mesa, cogió sus cosas y se disponía a marchar del salón...

-Decía que tienes un bonito granizado en la cara, debe de ser de cuando traicionaste al ejercito de Dumbledore - hizo una pausa mientras introducia

el Quisquilloso en su mochila. - Espero Mariette que eso no te haya impedido ligar con los chicos aunque siempre puedes utilizar las tacticas de Cho:

hacerte la facilona.

Seguido de estas sabias palabras, Luna abandono el salón dejando a las dos Ravenclaw como si les hubieran lanzado el hechizo "petrificus totalus".

Mesa de Hufflepuff:

-En nuestra casa nunca pasa nada interesante. Cuando estaba Cedric... y Cedric hacia... porque Cedric...

-Ya esta el pesado de Zacharias Smith con lo de siempre - suspiro Ernie McQuillan mientras mordia su tostada de mantequilla y mermelada.

-Ah, no le hagas caso debe de tener unos de esos días cruzados - le contesto Hannah Abbott serviendose un zumo en su taza.

-Siempre tiene días cruzados este chico - dijo Susan Bones sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff ya estaban acostumbrados a los despertares histericos de Zacharias, asi que dejaban que el muchacho sacara todo lo que llevaba

dentro.

-Algún día le voy a practicar un exorcismo ya lo veréis - la broma de Ernie hizo reír a varios tejones que habían cerca.

Mientras, Zacharias continuaba con su discurso apocalíptico...

-Si Cedric levantara la cabeza que vería? una casa de tejones acomodados...

Pero entre todos los tejones alguien pensaba como Zacharias...

-Estoy de acuerdo con Zach.

-Perdón, decías algo Justin? - pregunto Hannah a su compañero.

-Que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice.

-Oh vamos no empecemos de nuevo que te conozco - dijo Ernie tirando la tostada en su plato.

-Estamos acomodados Ernie. Des de que murió Cedric no levantamos cabeza...

Hannah y Susan se miraron mutuamente y bajaron la cabeza rapidamente.

-Me refiero a que siempre somos "correctos" los buenos y simpatiquillos de Hogwarts. Y con la muerte de Cedric... aun mas - se veía a Justin enfadado por

el tono de sus palabras.

-Que propones, entonces? - le interrogo Ernie.

-Propongo ser mas escandalosos que una pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin o que los lloros de Cho Chang cuando quiere aparearse.

-Joer no pides nada... anda sera mejor que sigas comiendo - le contesto Hannah tristemente.

-Por mis huevos que este año la vamos a arma grande y gorda... por Cedric!!!!!! - sentenció Justin dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo callar hasta el pesado

de Zacharias Smith.

Mesa de Gryffindor:

Una chica de cabello rubio y ondulado dibujaba un corazon en su raccion de tarta de franhuesa. Seguidamente utilizaba su cuchillo de huntar la

mermelada para acuchillar y rasgar la figura del corazon recientemente creado.

-Aun sigues enfadada Lavander? -la miro con preocupacion su amiga Parvati Patil.

-Vamos, estoy que me subo por las paredes - dijo la chica mientras trituraba la tarta como si estubiera haciendo pure de patatas.

-Va, no te quemes la sangre... hay mas chicos en hogwarts... que digo en el mundo. Seguro que encuentras un chico que morira por tus huesos.

Lavander alzo la vista hasta encontra a su ex-novio Ron Weasley. Este se encontraba en mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor charlando animadamente con su

mejor amigo Harry Potter, su "no se sabe que" Hermione Granger y otros compañeros de curso. Parecia contesto y eso cabreaba mas a la chica.

-Miralo si ni siquiera esta sufriendo, esta como si nada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Que quieres que haga el muchacho... que se meta a monja - dijo Parvati en un tono que a su amiga no le hizo nada de gracia.

-No, pero podria mostrarse aflijido, no se apenado tal vez triste, melancolico...

-Bueno tampoco se le ha muerto un familiar, chica.

-Ha muerto nuestro amor, te parece poco lo que he sufrido - Lavander hizo un amago de ponerse a llorar, pero recordo que esa mañana se habia maquillado y

no queria que se corriera el rimel de los ojos.

Mientras en otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Psi psi Harry esta mirando la psicopata de Lavander hacia aqui - dijo Ron dandole un ligero codazo a su amigo pero sin que nadie se enterase.

-Si, esta mirando como si fuera Lucifer - río Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de su zumo.

-Hey, no te rías tío, esto es muy serio - de repente bajo el tono de voz. - Esa niñata esta mas chiflada que Bellatrix Lastrange recién salida de Azkaban

y eso amigo es decir mucho.

-No exageres Ron, solo esta dolida.

-Y te parece poco?? El otro día intento matarme lanzándome una bola de esas de la clase de adivinación. Y encima decía que era para calcular cuantas veces

hay que golpear con una bola de vidente para abrirle la cabeza a alguien.

-Algo asi como para ver el ojo interior - rió Harry y posteriormente entro en carcajada sonora su amigo pelirrojo.

-Vaya Harry muy buena esa... pero en fin me preocupa sobretodo que no se entere Hermione - dijo en un tono mas serio el chico. - Ya sabes como se pone...

-Cómo me pongo Ron? -preguntó Hermione que se encontraba leyendo el profeta al otro lado de la mesa.

-Oh nada, estabamos hablando de quidditch, verdad Harry?

Hermione lanzo una de esas miradas que asesinan nada mas verla.

-Esto... sí de Quidditch y esas cosas. - respondió como puso su amigo.

-Claro entendí - Hermione cerro el Profeta y miro a los dos muchachos atentamente. -Estabais hablando de la espantapájaros de Lavander, no es así?- interrogo a

su amigos como solo ella sabia hacer.

-No... chica no, te equivocas... hablamos de...

-Si ya me lo dijisteis antes... de quidditch. Pues que sepas que la espantapájaros no te quita la mirada de encima y ademas esta todo el rato empuñando el

cuchillo y diciéndote algunas palabritas de mas.

-Cómo has sabido que hablábamos de ella??

-Fácil Ronald, primero tu codazo indiscreto a Harry, segundo vuestras carcajadas sonoras, tercero estoy enfrente de ti, cuarta Lavander se cabrea mas que un

pavo el dia de accion de gracias, quinta... - pero Hermione tuvo que callar ya que la espantapájaros de Lavander que levanto de su asiento y se dirigía

al trío armada con su cuchillo en la mano.

-oh oh problemas - dijo Neville recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias de la mesa.

Lavander como buen psicokiller se levanto de la mesa empuñando la herramienta en su mano y se acerco a la mesa.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Lavander.

-Hola Neville.

-Hola.

-Hola Seamus.

-Hola Lave.

-Hola Dean.

-Hey Lavander.

-Hola Ex-cuñada.

Ginny ni siquiera se sientio aludida, así que no contesto. Eso hizo cabrear mas a Lavander.

Lavander suspiro, cogió aire... y soltó por su linda boca.

-Hola putilla sabionda- sabia muy bien a quien iba dirigida su mirada.

-Hola calienta braguetas, todo bien, mucho trabajo por loa bajos fondos...

Silencio mortal en la mesa... la tensión sé parparaba en el ambiente, nadie pestañeaba. Lavander apretó con fuerza su cuchillo Hermione hizo lo propio con

su varita. Curiosamente por allí se encontraba el apestoso y pelota del conserje Filch.

-Qué esta pasando aquí? - interrogo el hombre con su mirada. -Seguro que Harry Potter esta metido en el ajo, seguro ese niñato...

-Perdone excelentísimo excremento pero Harry no ha hecho nada - salió en su defensa Ginny Weasley haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y babeara un poco.

-Que me has llamado?

-Dije... su excelentísimo señor... si eso

-A pensaba... -hizo una pausa y miro de nuevo a todos. - dispérsense o llamare a las fuerzas de orden publico, entendido?.

Mesa de profesores:

-Bajo la loca de la torre? - pregunto de forma despectiva el profesor de pociones.

-Trelawney? Des de luego que no Severus sobretodo después de la forma como la trataste, dudo mucho que se deje ver durante una temporada - le contesto la

mujer regordeta que se sentaba a su derecha.

-Mejor para lo que sirve...

-No seas tan duro con ella, solo es una vidente...

-...vidente chiflada, tonta del bote, loca de atar... (y así el profesor Snape ideo entre 17-23 forma de calificar a la profesora de adivinación)...

y babosa cara culo.

-Huy Sevurus que lenguaje más ordinario

-Quieres ver algo ordinario?

-Mejor sigamos desayunando - Sprout se lamento de haber intercambiado palabra alguna con el salido de Snape.

En otro lado de la mesa...

-Oh buenos días Hagrid todo bien por el bosque? - pregunto el profesor Flitwick levantando la cabeza todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permita.

-Buenos días profesor Flitwick... pues bien con mucha faena - contesto el semi-gigante cogiendo asiento al lado del profesor de encantamientos.

De repente un fuerte olor hizo acto de presencia en la mesa.

-A que huele? - pregunto el pequeño profesor.

-Yo no soy, que luego me decís que me paso de rosca en el invernadero - se defendió la profesora Sprout.

-Quizás nuestro "amigo" Hagrid se habrá cagado encima - pregunto a lo lejos y de forma malévola el profesor Snape.

En ese instante el guardabosques empezó a olerse la camisa, las manos, el pantalón, vamos todo lo que pudo.

-Hay no le hagas caso Hagrid, es que hoy Snape esta muy toca-huevos - le sonrío la profesora de herbologia. - Primero Trelawney, ahora Hagrid...

quien será al siguiente.

-Si quieres me puedo meter contigo ahora, gusano de tierra.

-Anda cállate haber si te voy a cerrar el acceso a mis "hierbas" del invernadero.

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts...

A lo lejos sé veía una mujer llorando desconsoladamente mientras se sujetaba de los ropajes de un hombre de cierta edad.

-Hay profesor Dumbledore se burlo de mi... hay muack muack - entre lloro y lloro le echaba un trago a su botella.

-No le hagas caso, es su forma de hablar... habeces puede sonar severa - le dio un golpecito cariñoso a la mujer.

-Pero quiso dejarme en ridículo, como una apestosa come mocos.

-Recuerda no ofende quien quiere, sino no quien puede.

-Perdón, que dijo profesor - y se acerco a la boca la botella de whisky.

(Inicio del pensamiento de Dumbledore)

Joder que tía mas pesada y con el hambre que tengo hoy. A ver si veo a alguien y le cuergo el muerto... mira por ahí biene McGonnogall... gracias a Dios.

(Fin del pensamiento de Dumbledore)

(Inicio del pensamiento de McGonnogall)

Mierda la loca de Trelawley esta llorando... y encima esta borracha... con lo que le huele el aliento... y encima Dumbledore sé ríe... será...

(Fin del pensamiento de McGonnogall)

-Querida McGonnogall, seria tan amable de convencer a nuestra amada Trelawley de que ella no nos supone un estorbo? -sonrío pícaramente Dumbledore.

-No... digo si profesor Dumbledore - envío una mirada asesina a este. - Venga conmigo seguro que mis palabras le reconfortaran y le harán sentirse

mucho mejor - acogió en sus brazos a la profesora de adivinación.

-Yo yo no quiero ir con usted... me resulta mas glamouroso Dumbledore - y se aparto de los brazos de la profesora de transfiguraciones.- Usted

tiene muchas arrugas y me dan miedos todas esas ondulaciones de su cara.

-Qué has dicho asquerosa hurraca, porque no pruebas de salir volando de la torre de astronomía, anda y que te jodan.

Dicho esto la profesora McGonnogall entro en el comedor seguido de Dumbledore. Trelawley preferio quedarse marginada y apestada en sus aposentos, vamos

lo que hace siempre en los libros.


	2. Cuando Pansy quemó su juguete favorito

Capitulo 2: Cuando Pansy quemó su juguete favorito

La noche cayó en Hogwarts y todos los alumnos y profesores marcharon a sus respectivos dormitorios. El día había sido tenso y agotador, por no hablar

de las diferentes discusiones que se habían producido, vamos que algunos de haber podido hubieran lanzado "avada Kadabra" hasta freír a su adversario.

Unos ofendidos por recibir insultados, otros buscaban venganza, otros el placer de fastidiar al prójimo... en definitiva la noche inspiraba a los celebros

malévolos de algunos de los habitantes del castillo. Y todo esto a falta de la llegada de la petarda de Rita Skeeter...

DORMITORIO UNO DE GRYFFINDOR

Una chica rubia subía a su habitación cajas y mas cajas de la tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley". Un total de 10 cajas eran depositadas en su

dormitorio, más un lote completo de pociones mágicas tapadas fuertemente.

-Para que son esas cajas? - pregunto su compañera de dormitorio Parvatil.

-Para fumármelas, tu que crees? Son cajas de "Sortilegios Weasley" - respondió irónicamente Lavander.

-Eso ya lo se tonta, se leer... - y se levanto de su cama para acercarse hacia las cajas. - Para que quieres todas estas cajas de bromas? Te vas a hacer

payasa?

Lavander le hecho una miradita de odio a su compañera.

-Que graciosa estas hoy, que pasa que Seamus te ha hecho un buen repaso en el baño.

Ese comentario no gusto nada a Parvatil.

-Hablo "la virgen"... la que en primer curso se estreno.

-Eso es mentira... no sabía lo que hacía - dijo en un tono no muy convincente Lavander.

-Claro... que entiendes tu por bajar la bragueta??

Ambas chicas se miraron, sabían muchos secretos la una de la otra. Se lo habían contado siempre todo desde el primer curso.

-Cambiando de tema, te diré lo que estoy haciendo con estas cajas - seguidamente abrió una y enseño a su amiga el contenido - Son pociones

de amor y este lote que tengo aquí contiene ingredientes mágicos especiales.

-De donde lo has sacado? - dijo Parvatil señalando al lote que no pertenecía a sortilegios Weasley.

-Bueno las robe en clase de Pociones.

-A Snape!!! joer tía que valiente, pero no recuerdo que Snape se quejara de que le faltase material.

-Da igual como siempre le hecha la culpa de todo a Harry Potter...

-Oh si que pesado...siempre está con si Harry esto... Harry lo otro... incluso un día le hecho la culpa a él cuando ni siquiera estaba en clase.

Seguidamente Lavander levanto la tapa de un frasco del lote especial de Snape, olía muy mal...

-Pues mira con estas pociones más los filtros de amor de "sortilegios weasley" tengo intención de realizar experimentos.

-Ah!! tapa eso, huele a mierda de hipogrifo - dijo Parvatil tapándose la nariz con la mano.

-No es que huela a mierda de hipogrifo es que es esencia de mierda de hipogrifo - leyó en la etiqueta del frasco.

-Y piensas mezclarlo con las pociones de amor? - la interrogo Parvati con cara de asco.

-Si

-Para?

-Para joder al personal... si yo no encuentro el amor los demás tampoco lo encontraran.

-Joer tía si que estas amargada...

DORMITORIO UNO DE RAVENCLAW

Dos chicas con cara de perro mosqueado entraron en su dormitorio. Dejaban las pesadas mochilas en la cama, se colocaban el pijama y se disponía a realizar

la ultima tertulia antes de irse a dormir.

-Le tengo ganas a esa mocosa de lunática - dijo Marietta aplastando el puño contra su mano.

-Ni que lo digas, nos ha dejado en evidencia delante de nuestros compañeros - le contesto Cho Chang mientras se peinaba en el espejo.

-La odio desde el primer día que la conocí... siempre tan rara y anormal, no se que hace en Ravenclaw - decía Marietta mientras se untaba una crema en su

granizado de la cara.

-Ahhhh que mal vuele esa crema que te pones, Marietta. - dijo Chang mientras miraba como su compañera se untaba. - Que decías que era?

-Te lo he dicho mil veces es baba de caracol con esencia de gusarajos - leyó en la etiqueta de la crema.

-Pues huele a caca de vaca chica - miro indignada mientras continuaba cepillándose el pelo.

-Gracias Cho siempre tan comprensible - y cerro el pote de crema bruscamente.

Las dos chicas estuvieron cinco minutos sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno ocupándose de asuntos personales y sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Finalmente, alguien interrumpió el silencio en el que se encontraban ya que otra chica hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. Era Luna que llevaba una

taza de chocolate en las manos y se dirigía tranquilamente a su cama.

-Mira Cho quien entró la monstruo - rio Marietta mientras intercambiaba una sonrisa con su amiga Chang.

-Queréis un poco de chocolate, chicas? - dijo amablemente Luna dejando la taza de chocolate en su mesita de noche.

-No sabes rarita que no esta permitido comer en los dormitorios? Pero claro cómo eres anormal no habías caído en ello - sonrió falsamente mientras seguía

cepillándose el pelo.

-Ah si, eso es verdad pero resulta que el profesor Flitwick me ha dado permiso para subir la taza a mi habitación - contestó educadamente Luna mientras

colocaba sus manos alrededor de la taza calentita.

-Que pasa que le has enseñado las tetas al profesor Flitwick para que te dejara tomar aquí tu chocolate? - insinuó Cho burlándose descaradamente y haciendo

reir a carcajada limpia a Marietta.

-No claro - hizo una pausa mientras daba un sorbo a su taza - no todas somos tan golfas como tu Chang - hizo otro sorbo a su taza - otras nos ganamos

la confianza de nuestros porfesores por nuestra forma de ser, personalidad y bondad.

-Que me has llamado? - dijo Chang mientras dejaba el cepillo en su mesita.

En aquel momento Marietta y Chang se acercaron a Luna y la empujaron contra su cama. Marietta cogió del jersey de Luna y levanto su puño... pero alguien

llamo a la puerta en aquel instante. Padma Patil entró en la habitación y se encontró con la escena allí montada. Marietta y Chang apuntó de golpear

a Luna en la cara...

-Esperad... lo la golpeéis aun... esperar para después.

-Que dices Patil, desde cuando la defiendes.

-No es que la defienda es que el profesor Flitwick quiere verla ahora, y claro si baja con el ojo morado no es plan.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda - grito Marietta mientras golpeaba con el puño en la cama.

Luna se levanto como pudo, no entendía la actitud de sus compañeras, ella no les había hecho nada. Las miró, les sonrió con lastima y salió de la habitación.

Eso si tuvo unas palabras de despedida.

-Aquí vuele a gusano - dijo Luna mirando en especial a Marietta.

Esta se tomo a mal el comentario y se dirigió amanzánate hacia la muchacha.

-Que estas diciendo, lunática?

-Que en esta habitación vuele a gusano, bueno... mejor dicho que tú vueles a gusano.

En aquel momento Patil y Chang tuvieron que sujetar por los brazos a Marietta después de que esta sacara un bate de beisbol de su baúl.

-Dejarme, dejarme que me la cargo hoy - gritaba como poseída Marietta.

-Haber loquita porque dices eso de Marietta - le pregunto Chang mientras intentaba sujetar a la tarada de su amiga.

-Solo digo la verdad, cuando se ha acercado a mi he podido percibir dos olores: uno la baba de caracol y dos esencia de gusarajo. Sabéis lo que es un

gusarajo?

En aquel instante las tres Ravenclaw se quedaron calladas mirando a Luna.

-Por la cara de tontas que ponéis creo que no. Pues resulta que un gusarajo es un gusano de color marrón viscoso y sin dientes de unos 25 centímetros

de largo que se alimenta de lechuga...

No hizo falta que Luna siguiera hablando ya que Marietta (que se acababa de untar con esa crema de baba de caracol y esencia de gusarajo) empezo a vomitar

la cena sobre Palma Patil y Cho Chang.

-Pero... idiota que haces... mi pijama... - exclamo una.

-Inútil... cara granizado y paella de arroz... mi pijama versache... - exclamo la otra.

Las tres Ravenclaw empezaron a discutir entre ellas y se olvidaron de Luna, esta aprovecho para irse no antes sin decir:

-Igualito que la niña del exorcista... - y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

DORMITORIO UNO DE SLYTHERIN

Un chico de pelo rubio con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba en su habitación solo. Era raro eso en él, ya que normalmente le gustaba acostarse tarde

y nunca era de los primeros en irse a la cama, salvo cuando tenia compañía... Adoraba esa paz y silencio que reinaba en la estancia, le permitía pensar y

aclarar sus ideas que ahora se encontraban entrelazadas. Se sentía como un tibetano en el paraíso... hasta que dos gorilas sacados de la jungla entraron

en el dormitorio.

-Hey Draco no bienes a emborracharte - pregunto uno de los gorilas (Crabbe).

-No paso - contesto secamente Draco.

-Que te pasa no quieres cogerte un pedo - interrogo el otro gorila (Goyle).

-Te he dicho que no, ir vosotros.

-Es que sin ti no es lo mismo - dijo gorila Crabbe.

-Que tienes la regla? - pregunto el otro gorila Goyle.

Pausa mental de Draco... y de los lectores de este fan fic y del autor...

-Soy acaso una chica? mírame bien celebro de mosquito...

Mientras mantenían esta conversa intelectual se escuchaba a lo lejos un ringggg ringgg.

-Draco, podemos ir nosotros a la fiesta a emborracharnos? - gorila Goyle hablo.

-Pues claro, es que necesitas un justificante mío? - dijo irónicamente Draco.

-Espera que traigo un pergamino y pluma para el justificante - y seguidamente el gorila Crabbe abandono la habitación en busca del material.

-Gilipollas... - dijo Draco cogiendo su almohada y lanzándola hacia la puerta.

Curiosamente el ring ring sonaba mas fuerte cuando Crabbe abrió la puerta de la habitación, parecía que el ruidito provenía del exterior...

-Que será ese ruido? - pregunto Draco al gorila que quedaba aun en la habitación.

-Que ruido? yo no oigo nada - dijo gorila Goyle mirando para todos los lados.

-Joer macho, ese ruidito... ringggg ringggg. Da igual déjalo no quiero que se te quemen las neuronas.

Al rato volvió Crabbe con pergamino, pluma y (el muy burro) con una mesa escritorio de la sala común... por supuesto que Draco le insultó.

-Anda iros ya y dejadme solo - Draco se estiró en su cama.

-Y que hacemos con todo esto? - dijeron a dúo los dos simios.

Draco suspiró.

-Ingerirlo, tu te crees? es que no podéis pensar ni dos segundo por vuestra cuenta propia - les gritó el muchacho mientras de fondo se escuchaba ese

ringggg ringggg.

Después de alterarse en consideración, Draco les ordeno marchar y que le dejaran en paz... eso si antes de que se fueran les dijo:

-Ah esperar, si pasáis por el baño de las chicas decirle a Pansy Parkinson que su "juguete sexual" está haciendo demasiado ruido y que le ponga

desengrasante.

-Que es un "juguete sexual", Draco? - pregunto gorila...

(Suspiró de Draco)

(Inicio del pensamiento de Draco)

-Como se lo explico, a estos dos celebros de trol, sin que después me acosen a preguntas.

(Fin del pensamiento de Draco)

-Un "juguete sexual" es como un amiguito que te hecha una "manita" en cierto asuntos íntimos - explicó Draco como si estuviera hablando con niños de

3 años de edad, haciendo gestos de animación.

-Y esos asuntos íntimos...? - preguntó gorila como extrañado del tema.

-Es que vuestros padres no os hablaron sobre sexualidad? - les pregunto sorprendido Draco.

-No, nunca.

-Y de que habláis con vuestros padres?.

-Pues de cómo ser mortifagos, odiar a sangre sucias, matar muggles, bueno lo típico...

-Ya... lo típico, anda otro día os explicare la reproducción humana - y Draco definitivamente se metió en la cama y se arropo.

DORMITORIO DOS DE GRYFFINDOR

Dos chicos de la casa leona se encontraban en su dormitorio acabando (como no) los deberes aburridos y abusivos de su denostado

profesor de pociones.

-Joer este Snape es un capullo, mira que mandar tres pergaminos sobre los hongos mágicos y su aplicación en las pociones - dijo

Ron mientras ponía cara de asco.

-Ya, como el pendejo ese no tiene vida social... pues debe de ocupar su tiempo jodiendo al personal - contesto Harry mientras

se limpiaba las lentes con un pañuelo.

-Hey, ese pañuelo no es de Ginny? por que lo tienes tu? - interrogo el pelirrojo tras ver el trozo de tela.

Harry miro el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos y recordó cuando se lo había dado Ginny. Se sonrojo.

-Ah, lo tome prestado de la sala común.

-Si claro - miró de reojo a Harry - amigo un pañuelo no se coge al azar sino te lo da alguien.

-Bueno es que en aquel momento tenia... - pensaba Harry una buena excusa - un buen moco y no sabia donde dejarlo... no quería pegarlo

bajo la mesa, entonces encontré este pañuelo y...

Ron miró con cara de incrédulo la historia de su compañero.

-Vamos Harry menudo trola me estas contando, ese pañuelo es de Ginny colega, no ves la letra G gigante que esta bordado en la tela?

Harry miró el pañuelo y puso cara de sorpresa fingida.

-Anda jejeje pero si tienes razón - sonó la voz forzada del muchacho.

-Oh vamos Harry ya somos adultos, dime la verdad? - y Ron se sentó cerca.

-Bueno yo... pues eso... resulta que me metí el dedo por la nariz y saque "petróleo" entonces Ginny me vio y me cedió su pañuelo - pero

la voz de Harry sonaba a discurso improvisado.

-Vamos Harry - y Ron le dio un codazo amistoso - venga ya, me estas contando un cuento chino. Tu y Ginny estabais haciendo algo "malo",

verdad? - la cara de ron se puso más roja todavía.

Harry se asusto tras ver la cara de tomate que se le estaba poniendo a su amigo.

-Es la verdad, Ron. Lo de los mocos me salió uno grande...

Ron le miró como si fuera un policía en una sala de interrogatorios.

-Harry somos amigos desde hace un tiempo, te considero como un hermano, anda dime la verdad que no me enfadare - continuo con su particular

interrogatorio. - Acaso crees que soy celoso con mi hermana y parezco una fobia posesiva con Ginny???

En aquel momento Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas entraron en el dormitorio.

Entonces Ron vio la cara de Dean Thomas.

-CABRON COMO PUDISTES SALIR CON MI HERMANA, DEAN THOMAS !!!!!! TE VOY A CORTAR LAS PELOTAS!!!!!! (El autor de este Fan fic a censurado alguno

de los insultos pronunciados por Ronald Weasley por ser groseramente ofensivos)

Dean y Seamus abandonaron apresuradamente el dormitorio.

-Te lo dije Seamus, a Ron le cuesta digerir las cosas.

-Joder, si ya pasaron tres meses desde que dejaste de salir con Ginny - contesto Seamus cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

Harry miró con miedo a Ron.

-De que estábamos hablando...?

-Estábamos haciendo los deberes de pociones - intento cambiar de conversa Harry.

-Creo recordar que era algo sobre Ginny... - dudó Ron.

-Ginny... que Ginny?

-Mi hermana?

-Tienes una hermana? no lo sabía.

-Corta el rollo, Harry jajaja

De nuevo los dos amigos entraron en una charla amistosa hasta que alguien entró por la puerta del dormitorio de nuevo. Era una chica y sangraba...

DORMITORIO UNO DE HUFFLEPUFF

Varios chicos y chicas tejones se hallaban en uno de los dormitorios...

-Haber lluvia de ideas - dijo Justin cogiendo pergamino y pluma.

Varios miembros de la casa empezaron a pensar ideas para que la casa de Hufflepuff, a partir de ese momento, adquiriera mas repercusión.

-Podríamos crear algún club... no se de botánica - propuso Susan Bones.

-Hay Susan eso suena a rollo - dijo su compañera Hannah - ya se un club excursionista.

-Ya, excursiones a la nevera de las cocinas de Hogwarts - rieron todos tras el comentario de Ernie.

-Noooooo algo rompedor - dijo con cara de disgustado Justin.

-Si Cedric estuviera aquí...

-Oh cállate ya Zacharias, te repites mas que el ajo.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, sin ideas brillantes por fin llego un tema de real interés.

-Ya lo tengo!!!!!

Todos miraron hacia Justin. Susan y Hannah se pusieron de pie y miraron expectantes hacia Justin, cuando el chico se ponía a pensar siempre se le

ocurrían ideas culturales brillantes.

-Anda dínoslo ya - le interrogo Hannah

-Mi genial idea para hacernos notar entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y ser los alumnos preferidos de todos es: vender preservativos en los lavabos

de Hogwarts.

(El autor de este fan fic considera hacer una pausa para que la gente pueda recuperar el aliento después de sentir las palabras de Justin, permanezcan

en sus ordenadores, Gracias)

Después de mirarse los unos a los otros, reaccionaron de forma diferente...

Ernie McQuillan: Genial ideal Justin es perfecto, ni a la guarra de Cho Chang se le hubiera ocurrido.

Zacharias Smith: Cedr... Cedr... Cedr... el no... cedric.... no...no...

Hannah Abboutt: me tienes con lo de Cedric hasta el moño.

Susan Bones: A Susan... a la buena de Susan... se le cayeron las bragas al suelo tras escuchar eso del susto.

DORMITORIO DE LORD VOLDEMORT

La figura de un hombre se estremecía del frio que hacía en aquel castillo en ruinas. El dormitorio donde se encontraba estaba parcialmente

derruido y la corriente de aire fresco entraba por todos los lados de la estancia. Acurrucado en la cama, se abrigaba con lo que podía.

-Vaya mierda de idea que tuve al venirme a vivir a este asqueroso castillo medieval - dijo Voldemort muerto de frio - la próxima vez hare caso

al tarado de Colagusano y nos iremos a un hotel de 5 estrellas.

Voldemort daba vueltas a la cama intentando controlar su frio.

-Donde estará Colagusano? La última vez que hable con el le dije que se fuera a la mierda por haberme cocinado verduras.

DORMITORIO DE COLAGUSANO

Colagusano se tomo al pie de la letra las palabras de su señor y se fue a buscar un lugar que tuviera mierda. Encontró el antiguo establo

de los caballos y pensó que esos animales hacían sus caquitas allí, así que fue a dormir a aquel lugar. Resultaba, no obstante que el establo

se encontraba en condiciones aceptables y se podía refugiar en las solidas paredes que aun permanecían enteras.

-Bueno en el fondo no se esta mal aquí, estoy protegido del frio - pensó (para variar) Colagusano mientras recogía unos trozos de leñas y

encendía una fogata para calentarse.

Como las paredes no estaban destrozadas rápidamente la calor impregnó el establo.

-Seguramente que mi señor debe de estar calentito en la mejor habitación del castillo, si mal no recuerdo era el dormitorio del rey y yo aquí

sobreviviendo como puedo en el establo.

DORMITORIO DE LORD VOLDEMORT

-Hachis, hachis, hachis...

DORMITORIO UNO DE GRYFFINDOR

Lavender cogió la poción que había creado (medio filtro de amor y medio esencia de excremento de hipogrifo) y puso unas gotas en la cerveza de mantequilla

que cada noche se tomaba Hermione para dormir.

-Estas como una cabra - dijo su compañera Parvatil - y que pretendes conseguir con eso?

-Pues muy fácil, uno que Hermione pierda interés por Ron, dos que la listilla se enamore de los hipogrifos esos - dijo de forma malévola Lavander

mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Empiezas a darme miedo, chica. No te estarás fumando las hierbas del invernadero?

-Acaso soy Seamus Finnigan... ese si que sabe pillar buenas tajadas.

DORMITORIO UNO DE SLYTHERIN

Rinnnggg Rinnng Rinngggggg

Un chico de cabellos rubio intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Riinng Rinnng Rinnngggg

El chico rubio daba vueltas sin parar en su cama buscando la posición mejor para poder dormir.

Ringgggg Rinnng Rinnnggggg

Aquel ruido no cesaba de sonar y Draco no podía pegar ojo.

Riinnnngg Rinnng Rinnggggg

(Inicio del pensamiento de Draco)

-Que estará haciendo la loca esa de Pansy con su aparatito?

(Riiinnngg Rinnnggg Rinnng)

-Es que se piensa estar toda la noche dale que te pego con el juguetito.

(Rinngggg Rinnng Rinnng)

-Pero no les dije a Goyle y Crabbe que hablaran con Pansy del ruidito que hacia su "máquina del amor". Claro que esos dos... mejor me callo...

(Rinng Rinnnng Rinnng)

-Joder con ese ruido no hay quien duerma!!!! - pensó Draco mientras se colocaba la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar el sonido proveniente del

baño de las chicas.

(Rinnnng Rinnng Rinnng PLOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!)

(Fin del pensamiento de Draco)

-Si es que se lo dije, te va explotar el consolador de tanto usarlo... pedazo de bruta... debe de tener los "bajos" mas abiertos que el Canal

de Panamá...

Draco suspiro, al menos ya no tendría que escuchar ese ruido durante toda noche. No obstante, no dudaba que Pansy Parkinson, en cuanto amaneciera

el día, adquiriría un lote erótico vía lechuza.

-Espero que con esa explosion no se le haiga quemado el "conejo" o la "concha" - y seguidamente se levanto de la cama, cogió su bata y hecho un

vistazo por el pasillo.

De lejos se escuchaba una chica gritar y bastante cabreada y dos tipos gordos salir corriendo del lavabo de mujeres.

-Gordos cebosos !!!! ir a espiar a la guarra de vuestra madre, cabronazosssss !!!!! - gritó la voz "dulce", "aterciopelada "y "angelical" de Pansy.

-Solo queríamos saber lo que hacías con ese aparato - le contesto uno de los cerditos de Slytherin mientras corría como si fueran a prepararlo

para la matanza del cerdo.

-Claro, porque no vienes cuando este cagando y te quedas un rato contemplando mi "pastel" en el retrete - replicó de forma "gentil, "atenta" y

"cariñosa" la Slytherin.

Alertado por los gritos e insultos apareció por el pasillo el profesor de pociones.

-Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Snape en un tono de los que él pone cuando quiere acojonar al personal.

-Nada profesor - dijo Pansy escondió el consolador en su espalda.

Snape analizo a Pansy con su mirada fría.

-A no señorita Parkinson?!, entonces explíqueme ese olor a coñete quemado en la sala común.

Todos los alumnos allí presentes miraron a Snape con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo bueno... - intentaba pensar una buena excusa Pansy - yo estaba cocinando una barbacoa para mis compañeros de casa - invento estúpidamente la

chica.

Snape puso cara de incrédulo.

-Si claro, y que plato esta "supuestamente" preparando? Conejo a la brasa con patatas fritas?

En ese momento Crabbe y Goyle sintieron las palabras mágicas "patatas fritas", así que se disponían a bajar al comedor a degustar los sabrosos

manjares de Hogwarts.

-Porque sois de la casa de Slytherin que si no es dejaba vuestro casillero de puntos a 0 - dijo Snape mirando con asco a las dos bolas de grasa vivientes.

Crabbe y Goyle se asustaron tras escuchar las palabras de Snape y se escondieron tras un sorprendido Draco Malfoy.

-Por cierto, que lleva detrás de su espalda señorita Parkinson? - pregunto Snape como si tuviera rayos X en sus ojos.

-Yo pu... pu... pues... - balbuceó cagada de miedo Pansy.

La chica enseño lo que había escondido tras su espalda, era un aparato alargado que estaba parcialmente quemado... como si alguien lo hubiera

utilizado en exceso.

(Comentarios que Snape jamás hubiera deseado escuchar pero que irremediablemente sus oídos tuvieron que percibir)

-Como sabia Snape que llevaba un consolador? nuestro profe tiene visión de rayos X - primate uno habló (Crabbe)

-Anda como Super-Man - primate dos habló (Goyle)

-Si, es super-Snape - primate uno remató la conversa (Crabbe)

Snape se acercó a aquellos dos "aprendices" de personas humanas y les dijo en un lenguaje que hasta un niño de tres años hubiera entendido

perfectamente.

-Por que no me haceís un favor? estoy convencido que, aunque vuestro celebro sea ultralimitado, seguro que podreis realizar - Snape hizó una pausa,

cogió aire y soltó por su linda boca.

- IR A LOS LABABOS DE CHICOS, METER LA CABEZA EN EL RETRETE Y TIRAD FUERTE DE LA CADENA, HABER SI CON SUERTE OS TRAGA LAS CAÑERIAS Y VAIS A PARAR

AL LAGO DEL COLEGIO Y ALLÍ EL CALAMAR GIGANTE OS COMA PARA PERDEROS DEFINITIVAMENTE DE VISTA!!!!!!!!!! - les gritó Snape semblando el acojone

total del alumnado.

Snape dió la espalda a los dos muchachos y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Pansy.

-Y bien, señorita?

-Esto es mi... (otro intento mental de Pansy por idear una buena excusa) ... es mi cepillo eléctrico - inventó como excusa pensando que se habria

librado de una buena.

Snape dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro que a más de un alumno de primero y segundo curso le provocara casi vomitera y arcadas.

-Claro, claro... entonces no le importara cepillarse los dientes delante de todos.

-Ahora, pues... es que ya termine de cepillarme los dientes.

-No importa, quiero que haga una demostración a todos los alumnos de la casa presentes ahora, así que introduzca su cepillo en la boca.

-Pero yo, pero yo no... yo no...

-Haga lo que le he dicho o se sentará al lado de Cho Chang en épocas de celo y apareamiento.

Pansy pensó internament que hacer, por un lado introduccir su "juguetito sexual" en la boca, por otro sentarse al lado de la chica con las hormonas

más salidas y alocadas de todo Hogwarts (Según la encuesta realizada por el conserje Filch).

Finalmente la chica no tubo más remedio que realizar practicas de cepillado dental con su juguetito...

DORMITORIO DOS DE GRYFFINDOR

Una chica de pelo castaño y revuelto entró en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que te pasó? - habló Ron con cara de sorprendido en su rostro.

-Ja ja ja - rió a carcajadas la chica bastante enfadada.

-Hermione que tienes en la cara? - interrogó Harry tras ver a Hermione sangrar a la altura de su labio y nariz.

Hermione hecho una de esas miradas que podrian ser más dolorosas que un crucio.

-Pues resulta que estaba en el lababo y de repente escuché los gritos de algún trol de compañero y no pude evitar cortarme - explicó cabreada la chica

mientras aceptaba el pañuelo que Harry le afrecia para secar su sangre.

-Ups... jejeje creo que fui yo - dijo Ron sin saber si podria salir vivó de esa habitación.

Hermione miró aun más furioso al pelirrojo.

-Oyé, pero como es que te cortaste en la cara?? te estafas afeitando el bigote??? - preguntó Ronald con la delicadeza que tanto le caracteriza cuando

dialoga con Hermione.

Harry, tras escuchar ese comentario sacó una revista de su baúl y se acomodó en la cama, sabia perfectamente que Ron había encendido la llama de la

discordia que provocaria la estanpida de miles de descalificaciones por parte de la chica.

-Ronald eres... - y Hermione marchó llorando a su habitación.

-Joder tio tienes menos sensibilidad.

-Pero que he hecho ahora, si solo le dije si se estaba afeitando el bigote.

-Dejalo Ron...

Hermione fue a su habitación y para ahogar sus penas se bebió la cerveza de mantequilla que Lavander había preparado con sus pocimas.


End file.
